


42

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds humor while the team investigates a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	42

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Pass It On Writing" challenge at fandomverse on LJ. The prompt was '42'. This is unbeta'd.

Five-0 returned to their headquarters. They were all tired and achy from the shootout they had just been involved in. They were all standing around the computer table going over evidence from the scene.

Chin began to read from the screen. “There were forty-two shell casing found at the scene.”

Steve snorted, but then tried to hide it from everyone else.

“What was that? Did you just snort?”

“What? No…”

Everyone else was staring at Steve by that point, all very much amused by his sputtering.

There was no way he was getting out of it. “Come on, 42. You know, Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy?”

Danny looked at him in disbelief. “Are you telling me that after everything that happened today…? Wait! You’ve read Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy? I thought all you’ve ever read were gun and ammo magazines and naval tactics guides.”

“I have read books, Danno. Actually, I saw the movie.”

“You… you saw the movie.” Danny threw his arms up, then turned and walked into his office.

“What? It was a good movie.” He looked at Chin and Kono.

They both couldn’t hold back and started laughing uncontrollably. Steve couldn’t help but join in.

“You’re right, boss. It was a good movie,” Kono said, once she was able to breathe.


End file.
